I Love You So
by PrincessPlatypusFiend
Summary: Dib rejects Violet on Valentine's Day, and then he starts hallucinating that he sees Violet everywhere, causing him to realize that he loves Violet. DaVr. In honor of Smash getting a second season. The song is 'Our Day Will Come'


**I Love You So**

**This is a quick one-shot that I'm making using Smash music, in honor of it getting picked up for a second season. It's about Violet and Dib. Imagine that Violet sings like Karen Cartwright, (In fact, imagine that Violet is, or seems like, Karen Cartwright) and Dib is Derek Wills, in the way that he hallucinates the Violet singing the song. One more thing, this is when the characters are 18, and this is non-canon to the IvG or IZ:TNS series'.**

_Summary: Dib rejects Violet on Valentine's Day, and then he starts hallucinating that he sees Violet everywhere, causing him to realize that he loves Violet. DaVr. In honor of Smash getting a second season. The song is 'Our Day Will Come'_

It was Valentine's Day and Violet walked up to Dib.

"Dib, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, and it's appropriate, cause it's Valentine's day, and well, I love you!" said Violet

"Uh…Violet, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same, and I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't feel anything for you other than friendship" said Dib

"It's okay, I wouldn't expect you to love me anyways, it was more of a school-girl crush..."said Violet, who wilted down in sadness, taking a seat on the ground, hugging her knees close.

"Violet, I hope we can still be friends" said Dib

"Yes, we can" said Violet, with a tear streaming down her cheek.

The next day…

Dib woke up in his bed and Violet was leaning over him. Dib quickly put on his glasses and said "Violet, what are you doing here? I thought that we-"

"Shh darling, it will be alright" said Violet, with a very Marilyn Monroe type of tone, as she placed a tender kiss upon Dib's lips.

Dib looked her right in the eyes obviously thinking 'My god, did she just kiss me?'

Then a sweet sounding tune started playing in the background, and Violet started singing, and Dib sat up.

"_Our day will come (Our day will come)_

_And we'll have everything_

_We'll share the joy_

_Falling in love can bring_

_No one can tell me_

_That I'm too young to know_

_I love you so_

_And you love me_" Violet sang softly, and sat in Dib's lap wrapping her arms around Dib, then getting up.

Dib was staring awestruck with a 'whu?' expression.

"_Our day will come (Our day will come)_

_If we just wait a while_

_No tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile_

_Our dreams have magic_" sang Violet, twirling.

Dib was admiring her beauty, how her brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, and how her green eyes seemed to glow, how her dark purple dress fit her curves perfectly.

"_Because we'll always stay In love this way_

_Our day will come_

_Our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

_Our day will come_

_Our day will come_

_Our day will come_

_Our day will come_

_Our day will come_" Violet sang sweetly, and softly.

Dib was feeling torn and confused; He had his arms wrapped around this girl that he never thought of as a love interest for him. He always thought of Tak as the girl that he would be with, Violet was more of his best friend that was a girl.

Violet got up and walked off, fading away.

"Violet? Why did you fade away?" asked Dib.

But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was hallucinating.

"Snap out of it Dib, your hallucinating cause you feel bad! Not to mention you're tired!" said Dib, to himself.

"Dib! Stop talking to yourself!" yelled Gaz from the other room.

'Right! Stop this nonsense!' thought Dib

Dib got dressed and went out.

He was walking along when he walked into a post, because he could have sworn he saw Violet in Marilyn Monroe's place on a mural in the center of town.

"Hey dude, where I come from, you don't usually walk into poles" said Taylor, Dib's best friend.

"Sorry, I've just been off my gourd since this morning" said Dib

"What's wrong? Is it a girl? Whatever happened to 'pals before gals'?" asked Taylor

"It is a girl. It's Violet, I'm seeing her everywhere!" said Dib

"Why?" asked Taylor

"Because I rejected her yesterday on Valentine's Day, and it's probably because I feel bad about rejecting her" said Dib

"What exactly happened?" asked Taylor

"Well I hallucinated this morning that she sang to me and she kissed me, and could I be falling in love with Violet?" asked Dib

"Maybe" said Taylor

"But I thought I was going to be with Tak!" said Dib

"Well Tak is kinda...And Violet is more…" said Taylor

"So I am falling in love with her!" said Dib

Dib rushed home, and found Violet in his bedroom again.

"Violet?" asked Dib

"Dib" said Violet as she came over and caressed his cheek.

"Violet I-" said Dib, before getting cut off by Violet kissing him.

"You don't need to talk, or be so uptight, you just need to relax, let love guide you, ya know?" said Violet, still talking very much like Marilyn Monroe.

"Y-you're a hallucination" said Dib

"Your hallucination, of feelings that you don't want to admit, because the author of this one-shot is writing you to be stubborn." said Violet

"Do I love you?" asked Dib

"If you feel it, then come to me, the real me darling" said Violet, as she faded again.

Dib immediately sprung up, and ran to Violet's house as fast as his feet could take him.

When he got to her house he knocked on her door so hard that he could've knocked it down.

Violet answered the door.

"Dib, what are you doing here at 12:05 am?" said Violet

Then Dib pulled her into a passionate kiss. When Dib pulled out Violet said "Dib? What was that for?"

"Violet, I love you, and I finally realized it, and I want you to be mine, would you please be my girlfriend?" asked Dib

"Yes Dib, but what made you realize it?" asked Violet

"I was seeing you everywhere, almost to the point where it felt like I had to be with you, or I would lose my mind!" said Dib

"I love you too Dib" said Violet

And from then on, Dib and Violet were together, and lived happily ever after, the end.

**So sweet right? Who thought this was heartwarming? Please review! C'mon, it took me a while to write this! Tell me if you want a sequel!**


End file.
